


Sick

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Kinda, based on personal experience, dont listen to claus if your sick, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Lucas gets sick and Claus thinks he can help.





	Sick

Lucas entered his house behind his big brother, sneezing and sniffling.

His mother rushed over to him, overworring about her son.

"Lucas! Did you get sick from playing in the cold?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and crouching down to be eye level with him.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine." He sneezed again, making sure not to face his mom.

Hinawa frowned. "Well, okay."

Claus ran past them.

"Cmon lil bro!" He said, hopping in the doorway.

"Wait, why are you going back outside?" She asked.

"I was just thirsty." He replied, grabbing Lucas's wrist and dragging him back outside.

 

When the twins came back later, it was clear that Lucas was definitely sick. 

Unfortunately, both of his parents were already asleep, and Claus, who had only come inside because Lucas was sick, wasnt the best healer.

He dug around the medicence cabinet, wincing everytime he heard his twin cough. It was a very hard, aggressive sounding cough.

Sliding off the cabinet, he shrugged. 

"Sorry lil bro. I dont know what any of that says, I cant read."

"Why did you even look?" Lucas responded, tilting his head in confusion. He wouldve looked himself, but he cant read ethier.

Man, its times like these that it would really be helpful if Lucas knew he was pyschic.

Claus looked around the cabinets some more, before lowering his head as he heard Lucas move the trash can closer.

It wasnt too long when Claus winced as he heard the horrible sounds of Lucas throwing up into the trash can.

Well, atleast he made it to the trash can.

He slid off the counter and placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Yknow, Mr. Lighter always told Fuel to drink plenty of water when he got sick. Try that!"

Lucas took down a cup, and filled it up with water, still sitting on the counter.

Before he brought his shaky hands up to drink it, Claus shook his head.

"You need more water than that!" He responded.

He took out a much larger cup and hopped onto the counter to fill it up. All the way.

He held it out to Lucas, and he took it, spilling some of the water out from his shakiness.

He began to drink it, and to his big brothers suprise, drank it all without a break.

He placed it down and slid of the counter, Claus sliding down as well.

"Hey, I do feel-" Lucas held his stomach.

"Are you okay lil bro?" He asked, scooting closer to Lucas.

Lucas didnt respond, only proceeding to puke up all the water that he just drank.

All over Claus too.

Luckily the immediate following of Claus's loud yells of disgust and Lucas's constant apologizing woke up their parents, and they were able to take Lucas to get proper help.


End file.
